sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Oh...I'm good...I want it to be recognized. I would like to know who's talking to me, so please remember the four '~'s at the of your post. Thank you. Per Ankh 02:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry, but I don't think I made that article. I just added the pics. In fact, the only pages I made are the ones on my page and a couple other. Other than that, I just uploaded pics. White Star Line 01:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Actually, the bad grammar and skin-and-bones articles are what inspired me to fix this place up. I've just been busy. ^^; White Star Line 20:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, SatCM came out around the same time as Halo. And we all know which one became more of a success.... White Star Line 00:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a mess. I don't spend any time on Fanfiction.net, since I don't read much fanfiction. I spend more time on Devianart. White Star Line 00:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. White Star Line 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can't move a wiki. But you could put a logo in the spot where it says "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki". If not, I made a seperate Sphinx wiki awhile back called "Sphinxipedia", but you'd have to build every article from scratch. White Star Line 01:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen Tutankhamunity. That's where I got all my pics and alot more info. Y'know, I bet a "mysteries" page would be great to put here. White Star Line 01:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, stuff like that. And maybe a page for beta shots, and stuff that didn't make it to the final game? White Star Line 01:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. There was a flying lion form of Sphinx shown in early trailers, but it was cut to make more room for the Mummy. There's that and alot more in the Mysteries section on Tutankhamunity. White Star Line 02:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. White Star Line 14:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You can go ahead. ^^ White Star Line 22:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Damn it...Well, since this wiki has no active admins, you should go over to Community Central and ask to become Beaurocrat. That's the only way to get rid of vandals and delete pages. White Star Line 00:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not that active on this wiki, so I don't think I could help much. :/ White Star Line 15:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, nobody but the staff can make you an admin or 'crat, considering the only admin hasn't been on in months. White Star Line 16:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That actually happens prett often. Creators abandon their wikis to trolls and vandals just because they didn't get popular. Kinda sad, but that's why trhe Staff allows you to adopt wikis. White Star Line 20:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You should. ^^ I think you'd be pretty good at it. White Star Line 20:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC)